Kabuto and the strange child
by kame43
Summary: When Kabuto is walking thrue the desert, he finds a strange capsule. Kabuto has a great freandship waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

NaruBall Z: Kabuto and the Tailed child: Chapter 1: The Strange Child.  
Kabuto was walking thrue the desert. The silver haired man was told by his master, Orochimaru, to investigate a strange metorite that hit the earth the night before. Kabuto walked for about one more hour, and he found a crater. He went inside the crater, and found a capsule.  
'I wonder whats in here." Kabuto wondered. The young man opened the capsule, and found what he was not expecting. Kabuto found a human infant. the baby had a tail.  
"Well, your definitely a girl." Kabuto said, judging that the girl was naked."you seem to be practically newborn. I think i'll call you Suna, because you where found in the desert." So Kabuto wrapped Suna in a blanket he found in the capsule, and left to go back to Orochimaru's lair.

AN: this is my new story, and i had this idea while walking my dogs. pretty weird, huh? thats how i found out a bunch of my stories. so tell me how you like it, and favorite and follow. 


	2. Examination

Kabuto and the Strange child: Chapter 2: Examination.  
When Kabuto and Suna arrived at Orochimaru's lair, Orochimaru's minions greeted them.  
'Kabuto, are you stealing children again?" one of the minions asked Kabuto.  
"No Bob, I found this kid in the desert and i want to do some some tests on her." Kabuto answered."Can I see Lord Orochimaru?" "... Very well" Bob replied. So Bob, Kabuto, and Suna where walking to Orochimaru's chambers, and when they entered, Orochimaru spoke.  
"Who's there?" Orochimaru asked in a cold, raspy voice.  
'"My lord, it's me, Kabuto." Kabuto replied."I investigated that meteorite you told me about, and I found something very strange..."  
"What is it?" Orochimaru asked.  
"I found a child, my lord, and she has a tail."  
"Hmmmm..." Orochimaru thought out loud."A is very strange indeed."  
"My lord." Kabuto said to his master " I would like to study Suna myself. is that ok?"  
"... Very well Kabuto, but tell me any information you find out thats out of the ordinary, ok? Orochimaru said.  
"Yes, my lord." Kabuto replied. Kabuto and Suna left the room and went to Kabuto's personal labratory. Before he started, Kabuto fed and gave Suna a bath. Suna was laughing the whole time, so Kabuto almost didn't want to do the tests. But he knew he had to, because he knew that if he didn't, Orochimaru would, and he would do the worst tests. Afterwords, Kabuto strapped Suna into the Examination table. He first took a needle to see her blood type, and then examined her whole body. Kabuto saw that Suna hair was abnormally spikey, and that when the tail is pulled, it hurts alot. Kabuto thought the examination was over, and set up a crib by Kimimaru's bed.  
"Kabuto, is that you? Kimimaru asked.  
"Yes Kimimaru, it's me."Kabuto ansered." And i have a roommate for you."  
"Who is it?" Kimimaru asked " her name is Suna, and i found her in the desert." Kabuto said. " But i'm studying her, so don't touch her, ok?  
"Ok." Kimimaru ansered. so then Kabuto went to his own chambers, and fell asleep right away, he had a long day, and he deserves the rest.

AN: OK, so heres chapter 2. remeber to fav, review, and follow. and tell me, do you think that Suna when she grows up should adventure in the chunin exams? if so, tell me. oh ya, after this chapter there will be a timeskip. 


	3. Sayain blood Fusion

Kabuto and the Strange Child: Chapter 3: Saiyan Blood Fusion Kabuto got out of his bed. The grey-haired Medical-Nin had been up all night, working on a way to replicate the Byakugan. His master, Orochimaru, had some data about the Byakugan that he let Kabuto read. Kabuto sighed "Today I was supposed to take some of Suna's blood and fuse it with mine." Kabuto told himself "What a task." A couple of days before this time was the 5th anniversary of when Kabuto first found Suna in the desert. For her "Birthday" Kabuto taught Suna the basics of justu. she was great at Taijustu, somewhat good at Ninjustu, and somewhat bad at Genjustu.  
' Oh well,' Kabuto thought ' She'll learn.' after that, Kabuto went to Kimimaru and Suna's room and got Suna up.  
"Suna, get up." Kabuto said.  
"Mrrmph" Suna grumbled. Kabuto sighed.  
"Suna," Kabuto yelped, pretending to be distressed." where out of food!" Suna shot up like a rocket. She screamed.  
"NO F-FOOOOD!?" she screamed." AAAAAAAAHH!"  
"Feathers." Kabuto said. He Did some hand signs, and casted a justu on Suna. she calmed down immediately."Suna, im just joking."  
"Shiney*, thats mean." Suna said.  
"Suna. i need you to come to my lab." Kabuto said. Suna sighed.  
"No, I don't want a needle." Suna whined.  
"I'll teach you a really cool justu." Kabuto bribed. Suna thought about it for a moment until finally saying;  
"Ok Shiney." She said with a big smile. They went down a long flight of stairs, and after a while, Kabuto put Suna in a restraint. Kabuto got a needle, and took some of Suna's blood.  
"Owowowowowow!" Suna cried." That hurts." Kabuto said nothing, and put the needle aside, only to get another needle and put it into himself. He put both bloods into a testube, and mixed it for a while. After a while, Kabuto put the mixed blood into another needle, and before putting it into himself, Suna sarted whiening.  
"Shiney," she sreamed." Let me out!" Kabuto sighed, but took of the restraints , and then put the needle in his main blood stream. Kabuto's eyes widened, then he fell too the ground, slipping into convusions. "Shiney!" Suna sreamed.

AN: Super cliffhanger no justu. yes, i know what your thinking. (You) Is it not a little early for her to go Super sayian?! well to anser your question, yes it is. you will watch all the plot unfould. and, as always, follow, review, and favourite ^_^

* Suna calles Kabuto "Shiney" because his hair is silver 


	4. Dreams of Power and Feelings

Kabuto and the Strange Child: Dreams of Power and Feelings 'Shiney!" Suna screamed as Kabuto convulsed on the ground beside her. Suna ran up the stairs and ran too the the first room she heard breathing from. Suna opened the door, and saw the meeting room of the Sound Five.  
"What do you want, Brat?" Tayuya asked.  
"Shiney's hurt!" she responded." Please save him!"  
"And who's going to make us?" asked Jirobo in a snobby voice. Suna clenched her fists. Her hair almost levitated, and then she spoke"  
"I Will!" Suna screamed, and then drove her fist into Jirobo and Tayuya's face, knocking them out cold. "I-I'll get some medics." Stuttered Kidomaru."Sakon, Ukon, split up and get some medics so we don't get punched." Sakon and Ukon split up, and spoke.  
"OK." they said together. After a while, The three sound ninja got some medics and the medics got to healing Kabuto.

In Kabuto's Mindscape Kabuto woke up. He looked like he was in a completly white room. Kabuto then saw two people that looked like seprate parts of Suna. One had her power, because Kabuto saw SUna's energy emmiting off the clone. The second had her feelings. Kabuto sensed fear and sadness. Suna of Feelings seemed happy when she saw Kabuto, butr then the Suna of Power blocked Her counterpart when she went to run to Kabuto.  
"Shiney," Power said. "You can sense Suna's Health and well being in your mindscape. With me you can see her chakra level and health."  
"And with me you can see how she's feeling." Suna said.  
"OK then." Kabuto said. "But why are you in my mind?"  
'Everytime You fuse your blood with someone else's," Power responed "Parts of them go into you." Kabuto nodded, but then he felt him fading.  
"I have to go now" Kabuto said." Bye." Then Kabuto felt himself fade.

Outside the Mindscape "Shiney..." Suna whispered."Wake up soon." Then Kabuto's eyes started fluttering, and opened.  
"Shiney!" Suna screamed. "Your awake!" Suna then tackled Kabuto,and was hugging him toughly.  
"Su-Suna" Kabuto stuttered. "Ne-eed air." "Oops." Suna said." Sorry Shiney." Then Suna got off Kabuto's chest and and got a nearby medic to come see Kabuto. The medic gave Kabuto a small check-up. Then a Messenger came.  
"Kabuto," The messenger said. "Lord Orochimaru needs you."  
"Ok" Kabuto said. So he and Suna went to Orochimaru's chambers for there next mission.

AN This is a very long chapter for me. This is my favirite story that i have written. as always,review, follow, and favirite. 


	5. Chunnin exam intro

Kabuto and the Strange Child: Chunnin Exam Intro.

Kabuto and Suna where waling up a flight of stairs. The air was humid, and Kabuto was getting tired of always having to walk up the stairs and having to take a shower later.

"I'll have to convince Lord Orochimaru to put a de-humidifier in the basement." He muttered.

"What was that, Shiney?" Suna asked, Curios as ever.

"Nothing, Suna." Kabuto sighed. He was worried that he would have to go on a dangerous mission, and either leave Suna with his master, the Pedophile, or take her with him on the mission, which would almost mean instant death for her.

'We'll just have to see.' Kabuto thought. Then the Silver haired Medical Nin and the Tailed child arrived at Orochimaru's chambers. They entered the doors, and saw Orochimaru with his back hunched over his desk, writing something on a paper.

"My lord," Kabuto asked the snake user." What is it that you need?"

"Kabuto," Orochimaru replied." The Chunnin exams are coming up, we need to make plans to invade Konaha. I need you to infiltrate Konaha, and act like a Konaha shinobi. "Kabuto was about to speak about Suna, but then Suna spoke.

"Hebi*," Suna said. "I want to go with Shiney."

"Suna," Orochimaru replied "I'm afraid that you can't go with Kabuto."

"Wait" Kabuto said, knowing what Orochimaru would do to the young girl. " I'll train her in Ninjustu, and she can come with me, acting like a Konaha shinobi." Orochimaru had that look in his eyes when he was thinking, and finally, he made a decision.

"Ok Kabuto." He said. "You have three years to train Suna, and then you and Suna along with Yoroi Akado will enter the Chunnin exams. You may leave now."

"Understood My lord." Kabuto replied. They then leaved the room and went to the training grounds.

"So Shiney," Suna asked."Can i learn how to use clones?"

"Ok Suna." He said. So after that he started training Suna to use Ninjustu and began Suna's path to power.

**AN: Please note that after this chapter there will be a time skip. As always, review, favourite, and follow.**


End file.
